Finding the True Nature of Love
by wickedelphie21
Summary: Formerly 'Summer Holiday' When Elphaba leaves Galinda to fend for herself in the carriage back to Shiz, she kisses her roommate. What led up to that kiss? Bookverse. Gelphie.
1. Early Picnic

**A/N & Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked the book or musical. I don't really know where this is going, I just wanted to write a Wicked FF and got bored in class. Thus this…**

Galinda took a deep breath before entering the room. She hoped she wouldn't be turned away, she hoped even more that she would walk out with a head. Elphaba had locked herself in the room Ama Clutch had set her up in since arriving at the summer cottage. It was unlike Elphaba to back down from a fight, Galinda thought. But it was a cruel joke the girls had played on her roommate.

Finally she turned the doorknob to the girl's room and took another deep breath. Elphaba was sitting on her bed, long legs drawn to her chest. It looked to Galinda that she'd been crying. Or at least Galinda assumed that's what the burn marks on the green skin were. She wanted to reach out to the girl but decided against it. It had been so long since she'd seen Elphaba. Elphaba seemed to notice she was there and sighed.

"What is it?" Galinda said, setting the tray of food down and sitting next to Elphaba.

"Nothing, just go," Elphaba whispered. Galinda stood to leave but turned back to Elphaba. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I'm the green girl with no soul. Nothing can hurt me," Elphaba stated, glaring at Galinda. "Besides, what does it matter to you anyway?"

Galinda bit her lip unsure of what to say or how to feel. She could turn and leave, join the superficial and cruel friends or stay and for once help someone who might need her.

"Elphaba," she said so stern that Elphaba looked up startled. "Don't you ever undermine our friendship again."

"Friendship?" Elphaba managed with a laugh. "You were mortified to see me."

"Only because I hated to see someone I care for the butt of a joke. Because," she stopped and moved towards her roommate. "Because like it or not, I've grown to think fondly of my green roomie who indeed has a soul whether she sees it or not. A soul I find intriguing and--"

"Stop, you'll make me blush. And you're talking personality not soul, though I'm not sure about that either." They were silent for a minute. Galinda took a green hand into her own.

"I mean it," Galinda stated, forcing Elphaba to look her in the eyes.

"I think the heat's gone to your head this summer," Elphaba said, but she was smiling and nudged Galinda a little with her shoulder.

"Come on; let's go down to the lake or something. You can't stay locked up in here," Galinda suggested. Elphaba let go of her hand moving her own hands under her thighs.

"No," she said simply.

"But, Elphie," she pleaded.

"Glinny," Elphaba spat back. "No, I can't bear to face them--which you will never breathe to another soul!"

"I promise," Galinda smiled.

The next morning, Galinda snuck into Elphaba's room just before the sun rose with a satchel and blanket.

"Elphaba," she whispered, shaking the girl. Elphaba shot up.

"What in Oz is it?" she shouted. Galinda's hand flew to dark lips, placing a finger over her own rose lips with the other hand.

"Come on," she said. "We're going on a picnic before everyone wakes up for the day. The Ama's will be out for at least three more hours."

Galinda waited while Ephaba changed; surprised the girl hadn't put up some sort of fight. They quietly made their way out of the house and down to the beach. Galinda let her roommate pick a spot far enough from the water to be comfortable before setting down a blanket. Elphaba watched Galinda set out the food she had procured from the kitchen.

"Now, tell me how you managed to get away?" Galinda smiled as she set out some bread.

"You woke me up and dragged me out here," she replied.

"No, silly, from Shiz," Galinda started but Elphaba smiled. "Why Miss Elphaba, a joke and so early?"

"Well, unlike you, I am an early riser. No one to bother me and all," she explained. Galinda set out two glasses and pulled out some wine. "I do hope you're not planning to get me drunk and parade me around."

"I simply thought I'd take advantage of you. But If you'd rather be paraded…" she trailed off, both girls surprised by her comment.

"Have you started without me?" Elphaba teased, trying to ease the look of embarrassment on her roommate's face.

"Maybe a little," Galinda laughed, pouring each of them a glass. They toasted each other and sipped a bit of the blackberry wine.

Elphaba cupped the crystal in her hands and tried to take in her surroundings. Was she really drinking wine on the beach with a blonde she'd never had anything in common with before? The same girl who had seemingly sworn to loathe her green roommate her whole life long. Elphaba took a sip of wine and decided not to think about it.

She cleared her throat and managed a smile. "So, hopefully your holiday hasn't been completely terrible."

"I don't know," Galinda said, looking out at the water. Elphaba touched her leg lightly, urging her on and Galinda sighed. "Well, remember the night you were reading about the theories of evil and all that nonsense."

"The night of that dreadful hat," Elphaba laughed. Of course she remembered that night because it was the first time she could remember being called pretty. It was the first night she realized there was more to the girl in pink than just pretty hair and the ability to steer any conversation back to her.

"That hat was not dreadful. Anyway, a couple nights ago I tried bringing up that conversation with my companions. I genuinely wanted to know what they thought. And, I guess," but she stopped and took a large gulp of wine, "It just sent them into a fit of giggles. And, well, I missed you a little."

"You should come back with us," Elphaba blurted. Galinda couldn't read the emotion on Elphaba's face.

"I suppose you're right," Galinda sighed. "But what would I do all summer? Hole up and read?"

"Now, who's teasing?" Elphaba retorted. They laughed and Galinda poured more wine, handing Elphaba her glass. Elphaba made a noise and cleared her throat.

"My, that's good," she laughed. She looked at Galinda and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, really," Galinda said, drinking more wine, watching the waves crash onto the shore. Elphaba reached for her hand causing Galinda to look at her.

"Seriously, thank you," she said again. "You didn't join them in the joke and that means so much to me."

Galinda squeezed the green hand and smiled. "It must have been the wine," she giggled and Elphaba smiled pushing her playfully. "All this wine, I might take advantage of you after all. I mean, we've still got a couple of hours to ourselves.

Elphaba allowed herself a small smile before masking any emotion. Galinda bit her lip in the agonizing silence and finally reached for green fingers. Elphaba closed her eyes but Galinda only saw the green hand she was holding.

"Ga—" Elphaba started. She cleared her throat. "Miss Galinda—"

"Shut up, Elphie," Galinda cried, pulling the green girl to her. Their faces were close enough to smell wine on each girls' breath. "Just shut up," she whispered closing the distance. And despite herself, Elphaba let Galinda kiss her.

**Well, that's it for now. R&R. :o)**


	2. What just happened?

**A/N**: **It's short and kind of rushed. But, I wanted to update since everyone seemed to like the first bit. Hope you like this too…if it sucks, don't give up on me. :o)**

The kiss lasted for an eternity and only a moment all at once. Just as Galinda realized that she was letting her guard down, giving into something she'd wanted and resisted for so long, it was over. Elphaba was pushing her away and throwing things into the satchel, spilling wine on the blanket, and staining a dream Galinda had created in her mind so many times.

"Elphie?" Galinda managed to squeak, trying to take things from her, trying to keep the morning as it was. She wanted this to last forever and she thought Elphaba did too. But the green girl persisted. And so did Galinda, defiantly pulling Elphaba into another kiss.

"Stop," Elphaba pleaded, pushing Galinda away again. Galinda's eyes glazed with tears. "Galinda Upland, you little twit, put those tears back into your blonde head and help me." Elphaba continued putting stuff away and then she stood and darted towards the cottage leaving Galinda alone in the grass.

As soon as her door was closed, Elphaba collapsed onto the floor of her room--her one day summer holiday prison. She heard a light knock on her door and sighed. She couldn't face Galinda. She couldn't tell her that she'd wanted nothing more than to stay there with her but that she'd heard the sound of metal on stone. Elphaba knew that if Grommetik saw the two of them locking lips Madame Morrible would have the ammunition to ruin Galinda.

_So, we had our moment,_ Elphaba thought. _And that's that. _But she knew deep down it would be a challenge. She wasn't new to challenges, she reasoned. She just hoped Galinda would forgive her.

Galinda stood at the door for awhile, only returning to her room when the rest of the household began to stir. She wasn't sure what had happened but she knew that she wanted it to happen again. She suddenly felt like a schoolgirl with a silly crush. _Oh, gosh,_ she thought. _This must be what Boq feels like._ _Impossible crush, impossible girl._

Later that day Boq cornered Galinda on the porch. The day spent alone had seeded anger in Galinda and when she heard Boq refer to her roommate as Elphie, her Elphie, it only made her angrier. She lied and told Boq Elphaba had insisted Galinda stay. She never mentioned the early morning picnic. Instead she played the part of Miss Galinda Upland. And when she thought she saw a flash of green through the window, she let Boq kiss her, and kiss her, and kiss her. _Two can play this game,_ she thought.


	3. Crashing

**A/N: So, here's the deal. I'm having trouble writing this because I think I hold Wicked so dearly in my heart. (Insert "You're a dork." comments here.) So, if anyone has feedback or ideas on how I'm doing or where I should go, let me know. The reviews so far have been incredibly encouraging. So yeah, that said, hope this is cool. Again, remember I'm having trouble…**

Elphaba woke up suddenly. Like so many times before, she'd fallen asleep reading, this time about the Kumbric witches. She found her spot and continued reading and after a few minutes she looked up at the sound of a commotion outside. She realized that all of her things were packed and arranged neatly by the cracked door.

"Well, of course, you should stay," Elphaba heard Boq say, a bit too readily she noted. Closing her book, she stood and walked towards the doorway. Avaric and Boq turned to look at her. "Oh, Elphie, you're awake."

"I am," Elphaba replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "What's going on? Who packed my things?"

"Ama Clutch, I'd assume. We're leaving first thing in the morning," explained Boq. "Oh, Elphie, she…"

"You're awake," Galinda said, interrupting Boq as she turned the corner. He jumped to her side immediately and Galinda looked for signs of jealousy on Elphaba's face.

"Yes, it's the discovery of the week. And seeing as we're leaving in the morning, I think I'll continue my silent retreat in my room. Wouldn't want my hosts to know I had the audacity to show my face," Elphaba said, moving back into her room.

"Read well, Greenie," Avaric spat, leaving the group to find something more amusing. Galinda dropped Boq's hand just as he grabbed for it and squeezed into Elphaba's room before the door shut behind her.

"Ama Clutch packed your things," Galinda said causing Elphaba to jump. Elphaba sighed and reminded herself that she'd have to be stone to Galinda to keep what was really going on in her mind hidden.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Elphaba inquired. She didn't want Galinda to know that all day she'd thought about their kiss. And when she'd fallen asleep she'd dreamed of the blonde, as she had a couple times before, only this time the scene was more intense. This time they—Elphaba shook the memory from her mind.

"So, anyway, I'm going with you," Galinda finished. Elphaba's brow furrowed realizing that Galinda had been explaining something.

"You're--you can't be serious," Elphaba said. Galinda gleamed, this was it, this was when Elphaba would reveal she was jealous of Boq. "But what about Avaric and Boq?"

Galinda stepped back in confusion. "Miss Elphaba, I just told you. Avaric is staying and Boq, well, didn't you listen to what I just said?"

"Maybe you should go," Elphaba suggested.

"I am going, that's what I just…"

"No, I mean, leave the room." Galinda was truly miffed. She wasn't sure what was going on at all, and their conversation was completely off track. She walked towards her roommate.

"Maybe we could talk?" Galinda asked. "I know you must be upset about what I did."

"You did nothing wrong, Galinda."

"And it's okay if you're mad," Galinda continued. Then she looked up in surprise. "What did you say?"

"The kiss, it threw me off a little, but it's obviously nothing that I wouldn't have wanted for myself. And I'm sure you meant no harm," Elphaba explained. Being stony wasn't working and Elphaba felt herself slowly letting Galinda creep back into her thoughts.

"What are you saying? That I should do it again?" Galinda asked. Surely, Elphaba didn't mean it.

Elphaba was frozen; she'd never been in a situation like this before. She itched to take the girl before her and kiss her but she knew she shouldn't—or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Miss Elphaba," Galinda started.

"I thought I said you could call me Elphie."

"Well, I really don't see how that's appropriate," Galinda said. Elphaba shook her head.

"Why?"

"Well, considering my circumstances with Boq?"

"What circumstances? He's a silly Munchkin with a silly crush. And I thought…"

"So you are jealous?" Galinda questioned, pleased the conversation was starting to take the path she'd wanted.

"Of him? Galinda, please, we've been roommates for long enough that I know you'd never choose someone like…" but she trailed off. It suddenly occurred to Elphaba that if Galinda wouldn't choose Boq, she sure as hell wouldn't go for the green girl.

"Don't be absurd, I don't just kiss to kiss," Galinda revealed, blushing a little. She moved towards Elphaba, "Aren't you a little jealous?"

"Galinda, if there's something you want me to say, or something you need to tell me then just spit it out." Elphaba really had no idea what was going through the girl's head and it was starting to make her angry.

Galinda, who was feeling quite the same way, couldn't take it anymore. "I want you to tell me you're jealous! I want you to feel the way I did when you pushed me away this morning. I want to know how you feel, what you're thinking, I want you," she burst, a little surprised with herself.

"Jealous of what?" Elphaba asked, raising her voice. Galinda didn't move, she just shook her head and tried to keep from crying. "You're crying? Why are you being so childish today?"

"Why aren't you angrier with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Elphaba exploded. She couldn't remember the last time she'd raised her voice with her roommate.

"Oh, Elphie, please," Galinda spit back. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Clearly, but can that blonde head of yours handle such an undertaking?"

Suddenly, Galinda pushed Elphaba fiercely against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips. Elphaba resisted at first but slowly began responding to the pink lips on her own, just as she'd done this morning on the beach.

Galinda had her pinned, holding their hands up above their heads. After a moment, Elphaba regained her embittered facade and pushed Galinda away, sliding against the wall in search of the floor. Raven hair and green hands covered her flushed face as she pulled her knees to her chest. Galinda crawled to Elphaba who put up a long arm in protest.

"No, I can't," she managed, burying her face in her knees.


	4. What it means to be green

**A/N: Okay. I tried to take each review seriously. Here's the end result. :o) R/R if you please.**

Galinda came to the conclusion that Elphaba might not have seen her kiss Boq. She chastised herself for being so silly and wondered what might be bothering Elphaba.

They sat in silence for a while before Galinda felt Elphaba had calmed down and shifted towards her. She touched Elphaba's knee lightly with her fingers, positioning herself in front of the girl. When there was no flinch or any other sign of protest or violence, Galinda placed her hands on each of Elphaba's arms and pulled gently. Quietly, Elphaba unfolded herself and allowed to be pulled into Galinda's embrace.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered running her fingers along Elphaba's braid. "Tell me what's wrong. Really, it's not like you to—well, no this is like you, but tell me anyway."

Elphaba pulled away from Galinda just enough to look at her. She brought a finger to Galinda's lips and traced the borders. The contact sent a shudder through Galinda's spine and she closed her eyes to absorb the feeling. "Before this morning, I'd always wondered what the lips of another person might taste like. And when you kissed me, I let myself just be, just—but then Grommetik—"

"That tick tock thing? That's why you pushed me away?"

Elphaba smiled, "Did you think it was the wine?"

"No, I thought you decided you should come to your senses or I don't know," Galinda stammered. Elphaba's smile faded and she started to move away from Galinda.

"Well, I did, I guess. I come from a world where passion and desire, I can't believe I'm using those words. Anyway, desire and passion come from those who give it to you. My mother was like you, rich girl with everything. My father is a priest, but she left Colwen Grounds to be with him," Elphaba explained. "But you, I mean I know how important staying in your social circle is."

"I don't understand."

"Yes, you do," Elphaba insisted. "If you can't accept Boq, how could you truly ever accept me into your life or even, dare I say, into your heart."

"There you go, undermining our friendship again," Galinda huffed. She leaned toward Elphaba and kissed her lightly. "What I feel when I'm this close to Boq doesn't even compare what you stir in me."

"You're friends will have a fit. Your family—"

"Elphie, slow down. You're always thinking so many steps ahead. Family and social circles and where I'm from and who you are, we'll figure it out. For now, whatever this is, it's just budding, so there's no need to kill it dead with questions just yet," Galinda soothed, placing a few stray black hairs behind Elphaba's ear.

"But you—" Elphaba started but she was stopped by Galinda's lips on her own.

"Me what? I know, I'm not usually the rational and intelligent one, but someone's going to have to pull you together," Galinda teased after they parted. Elphaba mocked a glare.

"Intelligence suits you, Miss Galinda," she whispered. "But you know I've always thought that."

When Elphaba awoke the next morning, she heard Shenshen and Pfannee talking to Galinda in the hallway outside her door. She got up to look for a book pretending to not overhear the conversation outside.

"I know! Summer won't be the same without you," Galinda was gushing, presumably hugging the girls.

"We're just sorry you have to ride back with that fiend," Pfannee said. Elphaba gritted her teeth.

"Oh, Miss Pfannee, don't be silly. Really, I owe you a great deal of gratitude. I mean, before this summer, Miss Elphaba and I weren't on speaking terms, as you well know. But after she has come here, I've realized what an asset to our social circle she's going to be," Galinda was saying. Elphaba chuckled to herself imagining how low Pfannee and Shenshen's jaws must have dropped.

"Miss Galinda, you're jesting! I can't see how a girl as detestable as she is could be an assettation to any sort of a circle," Shenshen said, no doubt speaking for a dumbfounded Pfannee. "I mean, she's green, for Lurline's sake!"

"Yes, I know. And assettation isn't a word, my dear. When you return I must loan you my dictionary," Galinda said in a demeaning tone. "Haven't you girls read up on your current events? Everyone in the Emerald City, which most call EC but I'm coming to realize you're not quite fashionable enough to know that, anyway, everyone there knows that green is the newest fad these days. The wizard has practically made it the official color of Oz."

"I hadn't read that," Pfannee managed in disbelief. Elphaba couldn't tell through the door if they were buying Galinda's narrative, but it enlightened Elphaba to know that she was trying.

"Girls, her skin color alone clearly makes her the perfect accessory to any person, we'd be so lucky to have her around," Galinda said. "I just hope your joke hasn't done permanent damage. I mean, she seems to have forgiven me, hopefully she'll grant you the same good fortune."

Elphaba shook her head and smiled. She wasn't surprised to hear a knock a moment later. Opening the door, Elphaba stood before the three girls with her arms crossed. She said nothing and Shenshen and Pfannee stared at each other. Pfannee poked Shenshen.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba," Shenshen said as if just noticing the figure before her. She looked to Pfannee for support; Galinda gave Elphaba a wink and smirked.

"We just came to wish you well on your trip today," Pfannee said. Shenshen nudged her a little. "And, uh, we're really glad, you know, that you, well, that you accepted our invitation."

"We only wish you'd stay a few days more," Shenshen spluttered. Elphaba and Galinda looked to each other trying to contain their laughter.

"Well, girls," Elphaba breathed. "I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive the scorn I've received here."

"But you forgave Galinda!" Shenshen blurted.

Pfannee slapped her arm and glared at her. "Shen"

"We should leave her alone to think," Galinda pronounced, taking their arms and leading them away, turning to wink at Elphaba one last time. Elphaba chuckled and shut her door.

Not an hour later, everyone's luggage was loaded onto the carriage and saying their goodbyes. Boq practically bounced toward the door of the carriage.

"Oh, I don't think so, duckie," Ama Clutched clicked, jerking Boq back and gesturing toward the coachman. "Miss Galinda insists that only females ride together. It'd be indecent of me to disagree."

Boq slowly took his place next the coachman, also a Munchkinlander. They were both silent the entire six hour ride back to Shiz.

"I always knew you too'd be friends," Ama Clutch droned. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Always knew."

"Oh, Ama, you did not!" Galinda squealed. "Besides, we're not friends!"

"That's true," Elphaba added. "I mean, I can barely stand the girl's voice." Ama Clutch looked between the two girls a little confused and then chuckled to herself, returning to her knitting. Not ten minutes later she was out cold and Galinda moved to sit next to Elphaba.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Hello," Elphaba responded, returning the smile. "How long should I wait before feigning friendship with my two new admirers?" Galinda pursed her lips and looked up in thought.

"I'd say by the second day of school you will have gotten so annoyed with their fawning they'll either have died of shame because you haven't accepted them or you will have killed them yourself."

They laughed and Galinda reached for Elphaba's hand. She kissed it softly and leaned forward to kiss Elphaba. She felt Elphaba tense up and pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"What about Ama?" Elphaba breathed. Galinda kissed the girl again and shook her head.

"She sleeps deeper than me," Galinda revealed. Elphaba nodded and pulled Galinda to her, kissing her on the forehead. Their fingers intertwined, green and pink flesh dancing together. For the tiniest moment, Elphaba Thropp let herself feel happy. They slept in each other's arm the rest of the ride.


	5. Back at Shiz

**A/N:** Disclaimer still in effect from first chapter. I'll alert you the minute it changes and I've purchased the rights to Wicked. **It's short, but I wanted to get something out to you. :o) I have plans for the next part already so it shouldn't take as long for me to update. Damn work and school for occupying my time. And I've been working on a show that opens next weekend. But, it's spring break! (Not that you care, just yeah…)**

Upon returning to Shiz, Boq was buried in work at the library and Galinda didn't have to worry about him flitting about. It also gave her time to come up with a good way to explain the kiss she'd shared with him to Elphaba. She figured as long as no one was asking there was no reason to bring it up.

"Elphie," Galinda called. The girls had been home almost three days. Elphaba turned from her desk to face Galinda's bed. "It's the weekend, why don't we sneak off campus and I'll treat us?"

Elphaba moved to the girl's bed, lying her head down on Galinda's lap. Soft white fingers moved through her black hair and she smiled. Suddenly Galinda tugged Elphaba's hair and forcing her to sit up.

"What in Oz was that for?" Elphie asked, rubbing her head.

"Let's go out!" Galinda pouted.

"With what money?" Elphaba protested, lying back down. "And where?" Galinda leaned down and kissed the green forehead on her lap.

"You get us over that wall, I'll take of the rest," Galinda said. "Come on, Ama won't be gone forever."

Three quarters of an hour later, the girls were sitting at a swanky nightclub finishing their dinners.

"I guess someday I'd like to meet The Wizard," Elphaba said. Galinda smiled. "But, he'd probably be just like everyone else that meets me."

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know, make me a normal color sort of thing. Maybe I'd let him," she replied, looking at her food. Galinda grabbed her hand and kissed the emerald skin.

"You're beautiful," Galinda stated. "I would never want to meet the wizard. What would I have to say that he'd find interesting? Mumbo jumbo about Gillikinese architecture?"

"He's the wizard, he'd listen," Elphaba said, squeezing Galinda's hand.

"I'll return," Galinda said, standing suddenly. Elphaba finished her plate and took some of Galinda's while she waited for the girl to come back. Moments later she felt someone behind her and her body tensed only relaxing when she smelled Galinda's perfume.

"Let's go," Galinda whispered in Elphie's ear, kissing Elphaba's neck. Elphaba jumped up the sensation knocking her knee on the table. Everyone looked up at the excitement as the two girls hurried out, laughing and clinging to each other.

"Where are we going?" Elphaba inquired, walking two steps behind Galinda. Galinda turned and pulled Elphaba into a kiss then shook her head and smiled. Finally Galinda stopped near a stream and a huge Gillikin Red. She had noticed the huge tree on the way to Shiz from the train station. It was the perfect place for talking and…

"It's beautiful," she heard. Galinda curtsied.

"Thank you," she giggled. Elphaba smiled and pulled Galinda down on top of her.

"The tree, you twit," she teased. "So, what's in the mysterious bag you've gained since leaving the table?" Galinda reached for the bag and pulled out a bottle of the same blackberry wine they'd been drinking on the beach almost a week ago.

Elphaba frowned, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean eventually we have to go back to campus." Galinda leaned forward and kissed the dark lips learning quickly how to silence the green girl.

"Do you ever just do something because it feels right? Don't stop to think about what's going to happen, just be in the moment," Galinda said. Elphaba smiled and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she started but Galinda kissed her again. "Wrong answer?" Galinda just smiled and opened the wine.

"Do you think The Wizard would grant Dr. Dillamond a meeting when he's done with his research?" Galinda asked, trying to find common ground between herself and Elphie. Elphie's eyes lit up a little bit at the mention of her professor's name.

"I don't know, I would hope. The Bann's are wrong, and The Wizard is the one man that can right it. I can't understand who would cage Animals, who would send them back into slavery," Elphaba explained. She blushed a little bit realizing she'd hardly taken a breath. "Sorry, I guess after working an entire summer with him I've taken to caring for the cause even more than I did before."

"I'd like to help, if you would ever need me," Galinda offered. Elphaba smiled and picked up Galinda's hand, bringing it to her lips.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, Galinda took a swig of wine and handed the bottle to Elphaba who chuckled. "You know, you're the reason we have to stay holed up on campus, if they let us out, you'd never be sober." Galinda pinched Elphaba playfully.

"Listen, Elphie," Galinda said. She thought since they were both in such good humor, rare form for Elphaba, she may as well bring up the kiss. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure," Elphaba replied. She wasn't sure if she should be nervous or excited, neither were feelings she was accustomed to experiencing.

"Well, at the summer cottage, the day of our picnic," stammered Galinda. "You see, I was cornered by Boq later that evening. And I was so angry with you, snooty Galinda kicked in. Don't make that mock disbelief face, I know how I can get. Anyway, we were talking and you now how infatuated with me he is."

"What did he do, kiss you?" Elphaba teased. Galinda's face dropped and she bit her lip.

"I thought you were watching, so I let him," Galinda whispered. Elphaba's face grew warm but she tried to remain calm, at least outwardly. "I wanted you to be jealous, but then I realized you were indeed not watching and I realized how silly I'd been."

"You regret it then?" asked a hopeful Elphaba. Galinda turned to Elphaba's face and kissed her. The kiss lingered and Galinda pulled Elphaba closer to her. She began to lean back when Elphaba pulled away, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Galinda asked softly.

"I'm to see Boq tomorrow. He's found something for Dillamond," Elphaba said. She put her head in her hands. "What will I tell him when he asks about you?" The two looked at each other and laughed a little.

"Tell him, I've been bewitched by you, and I'll have no one's heart but yours," Galinda suggested. She drew Elphaba into a hug, relieved that Elphaba had seen the kiss for what it was—nothing.


	6. Railway Square

**A/N**: **I don't own Wicked. I don't know why anyone would think I would. But I did go see it this weekend in Chicago.**

"And you must never mention me, your face lights up, he'll know something's going on. Of course, I'm bound to surface in the conversation, so remember each detail of facial expression, voice inflection, hand gestures—"

"Galinda!" Elphaba cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Good Oz! You are making me—me of all people—nervous!"

"I'm sorry, Elphie, it's just we have to play our cards right to keep this a secret," Galinda said. She sat on Elphaba's lap taking Elphie's arms and pulling them around her.

"I agree it's best to keep our relationship quiet. But I don't need Galinda's Social School 101 to talk to Boq," Elphaba explained in a softer voice. "Does my face really light up?"

Galinda giggled. She twisted to face Elphaba, straddling her. Both girls blushed from the feeling this new position gave them. Elphaba leaned forward and kissed Galinda. This prompted Galinda to move in closer to Elphaba, lightly running her fingers over Elphaba's spine. She took her lips from Elphie's and kissed her neck. A soft groan escaped Elphaba's mouth and Galinda smiled, pleased with herself.

"How can you—" Elphaba whispered. Galinda wasn't sure the girl had spoken it was so quiet. She sat back a little to look the girl before her in the eyes. Those mysterious, always troubled eyes.

Elphaba bit her lip, trying to hold her thoughts in. Her mind was racing, her heart was pounding but she was at a loss for words. No, she was scared of what she might say.

Galinda kissed Elphaba's forehead. "You're so beautiful when you're deep in thought," she said. "Did you know that?"

"There are a lot of things I didn't know. That's what's so strange. I always thought you could find anything you needed to know in a book. All of these answers just lie somewhere in words for you," Elphaba said. "I've never read anything about how to please the blonde straddling you."

"You know, I think I might have to pen such a book. And I'll just have to straddle you until I find all the answers," Galinda teased intentionally shifting to steal Elphaba's breath. "It's for research."

Elphaba smiled. "Call it whatever you like, my sweet," she moaned. Galinda laughed again and the two kissed.

The next morning, Galinda woke up suddenly, untangling herself from Elphaba's body. She smiled remembering they'd fallen asleep talking in each other's arms. And she was pleased to know that they had slept all night intertwined with each other. Elphaba rolled over and grumbled.

"Good morning," Galinda said, lying back down. "How lucky for us that Ama was out with her biddies all weekend!"

"What time is it?" Elphaba inquired. Galinda shrugged.

"Boq!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Later, Elphaba plunked down at the table before Boq and Galinda sat within hearing distance, clad in a dark cloak she'd borrowed from Elphie. She listened carefully as Boq rambled on about a confused Kumbric witch. Elphie made a joke about Crope and Tibbet and Boq was blushing. After an awkward silence fell between Boq and Elphaba, Galinda could see Elphie's hands fidgeting under the table.

Just as they'd predicted, Boq asked if Galinda had inquired about him. On the way to Railway Square the girls had pieced together stories for each other. Elphaba had given the first anecdote about being buried in work with Dillamond and now she was explaining that she and Galinda had barely spoken. Galinda chuckled, how true it was that they hadn't said much to each other but it certainly wasn't because she was sullen—quite the opposite really.

Realizing she'd zoned out, Galinda jerked her attention back to the table. Boq had a funny look on his face and Elphaba looked terrified. Elphaba threw her hands in the air, shouting, "Not to me!"

_Damn, what'd I miss?_ Galinda wondered. She watched as Elphaba jumped up, knocking over a spittoon and shredding an _Emerald City Times_ to pieces with her umbrella. Galinda counted to ten and ran after Elphaba, hoping Boq wouldn't recognize her in the dreadful cloak she was wearing.

After a few minutes of searching, Galinda found Elphaba slumped on a bench near the boarding area of Railway Square. She sat down next to the girl and with no hesitation or inhibition, (must have been that cloak), she kissed Elphaba not caring what others might think.

"What happened?" Galinda asked, holding Elphaba and tracing circles on green skin with her thumb.

"I think I need to go back to that etiquette school I shot down last night," Elphie explained. "I was doing so well, trying to be regular old me, and then I decided I'd try to spark his interest elsewhere."

"Oh, Elphie, you didn't!" Galinda exclaimed, stifling a fit of giggles.

"I'm afraid I did and I'm afraid it backfired," she paused and shook her head, "I'm certain he now thinks I have a full blown crush on him."

Galinda raised her eyebrows and feigned a concerned frown. She bit the corner of her lip and Elphaba groaned.

"Oh, laugh it up! I know you're about to burst," Elphie said, poking Galinda.


	7. Milla, Dillamond, and being Galindafied

**A/N**: See previous chapters for disclaimer. **Okay. So, I've written and rewritten, and tweaked this chapter. And I still hate it. But, it's leading up to other ideas. It's a foot in the door, I guess. R/R please. :o)**

Galinda was excited to hear Milla had returned early to Shiz from summer holiday. Elphaba was spending most of her free time with Dr. Dillamond and after waking up so early and coming home so late; she generally crawled into Galinda's arms and fell asleep. And so Galinda would watch her sleep and even picked up a book from time to time, trying some words out loud to soothe Elphaba.

There was a soft knock and Galinda smoothed her dress over before answering.

"Miss Galinda!" cried Milla. They embraced, smiling and cooing. Milla pulled away, studying her friend. "You are glowing! The summer has been good to you?"

"I traveled to Neverdale, staying at Caprice-in-the-Pines—"

"Yes! Misses Pfannee and Shenshen sent me the strangest account of Miss Elphaba's arrival at Lake Chorge. They really can be quite petty," Milla said. Galinda smiled, relieved Milla hadn't joined ranks with her summer roommates. "You must give me the real story."

Galinda told her about the fake invitation and the shock of seeing Boq, Avaric, and yes, Miss Elphaba.

"How did you find Boq?" Milla asked suddenly. Galinda looked at Milla funny who seemed to be blushing.

"Pestering as always," replied Galinda.

"Still crazy for you, I trust," Milla said and Galinda noted a little sadness. Was it possible Milla had room in her heart for as silly a boy as Boq? But then, people would probably ask that of Galinda in reference to the current person filling her own thoughts.

"Dearest Milla, is there something you'd like to reveal to me?" asked Galinda, smiling with encouragement. Milla covered her face in embarrassment and Galinda giggled. "Why, you have a crush on Boq, don't you!" Milla only nodded and Galinda hugged her friend. It was the perfect diversion. Galinda would begin her work immediately.

A couple nights later, Elphaba arrived to the room earlier than usual. Galinda wasn't there, so the green girl took a book out of her satchel and settled in at her desk. She leafed through the book, going over her day in her mind. She'd risen early, before Ama Clutch had managed to bring in the tea. Galinda, of course, was still sleeping as Elphaba slipped quietly out.

Upon arriving to Dr. Dillamond's laboratory, she was not shocked to find him dozing at his desk. She smiled, removing his glasses and pulling a worn shawl around the Goat's shoulders. It was rare he let himself sleep, Elphaba decided to start her work and wait for him to finish his catnap, or Goatnap as it were. Elphaba shook her head at the corny joke unable to resist how "Galindafied" her thoughts were this morning.

Elphaba went over some notes she'd taken the day before, carefully recopying them into the Goat's notebook for his final proposal. Before too long, Dr. Dillamond was up skirting about and Elphaba was taking new notes.

"Doctor, would it be all right if I took these notes home this evening, I'd like to have them copied over for you by morning," Elphaba asked. Dillamond looked up from his work and smiled.

"That'd be all right, Miss Elphaba. But it won't be necessary, in fact, I won't need you tomorrow," he said. He put a paw on Elphaba's shoulder and smiled. "I have everything I need. And seeing as the new semester has started, you will need to get ready for your new classes. You've already worked past your requirement."

"But Doctor—"

"Shhh," the Goat more squirted than anything else. Elphaba smiled allowing her instructor to collect her in an excited hug. "We've done it, my dear! By next week, I'll have sent proof—" He stopped short, large eyes darting around the room.

"Doctor?" Elphaba whispered. He seemed paranoid, putting up his paw to silence the girl. She obliged, also looking around but hearing nothing. She reached up to touch his chest lightly.

"Not enough sleep, I think," he laughed at himself.

Elphaba was shaken from her memory when the door clicked and two laughing girls entered the room and flopped down on Galinda's bed.

"I can't believe we just did that," Milla giggled. "I mean, did you see her face?"

"Oh, Master Avaric, how I pine for you!" Galinda gushed, lowering her voice to sound more masculine. "I don't think I've ever seen Miss Pfannee so mortified." Elphaba cleared her throat.

"Oh, dear!" Milla exclaimed. She looked at Galinda who was peering at Elphaba.

"You're back early," Galinda said steadily. She wasn't sure how to play her budding romance around Milla. "Is Ama Clutch around?"

"Not sure," Elphaba said, for no reason feeling rather angry with the intrusion. She looked at Milla. "Good holiday?"

"It was, until I found that all the excitement was right here with my friends," Milla said. Elphaba took this to be a joke at her expense and eyed Galinda. "And yours?"

"I wouldn't dare bore you with the details of my summer working with a Goat," Elphaba sneered. "If you please, I'm going to bed."

"Elphaba?" Galinda let out, moving towards the green girl.

"Miss Galinda, I do hope once the quarter begins you'll be so kind as to not have social gatherings at such a late hour. After all—"

"Enough!" stated Galinda. She took Elphaba's hands, Milla watching the whole exchange in stunned silence. "I saw you when I walked in, you were not angry. Why are you being like this?"

"Oh, so you did notice I was here, but ignored me all the same?"

"Maybe I should go," Milla said, moving for the door. "Miss Galinda, I will see you in class tomorrow morning." And with that she was out and Galinda put a soft hand to a green cheek.

"What's wrong?" Galinda asked. Elphaba shrugged.

"You flounce in, carefree, but don't you know…oh, no," Elphaba trailed off, shaking her head.

"Did you learn some new language I'm unaware of? Because you are making no sense and you're acting very strange. Like, well, a lot like—"

"You?" Elphaba finished. "I've been playing the part of flitty pink girl all day. I can't imagine how you handle the wicked mood changes."

"Right, you know nothing about mood changes," Galinda said, smiling and kissing Elphaba's forehead. "Come on, let's get ready for bed. I have big news for you."

A quarter of an hour later, Galinda was resting on Elphaba's telling her about her day with Milla. They had faked a love note in effort to revenge the invitation Pfannee had written. Ama Clutch came in to say goodnight and encouraged the girl's to go to bed—separate beds—soon. Galinda giggled, Elphaba blushed, and Ama snorted as she went back to her quarters.

"And I'm moving full head forward with putting Boq's heart to Milla," Galinda continued as if Ama had never entered at all.

"Milla and Boq? And Galinda the Matchmaker. Sounds like disaster," Elphaba grunted, setting her book to the side. They were talking more than she was reading. "Just like us, I'd say."

"Why would you say that?" scoffed Galinda. Elphaba sighed.

"Galinda, this is nice, it's certainly made the room more bearable to live in. But eventually my sister will come to Shiz. Eventually you'll have to marry a _wealthy man_, of which I am neither. And honestly, spending so much time with one person and therefore taking on their characteristics, well it's all a bit much to bear. And I don't need a distraction once the quarter begins," Elphaba explained. She regretted the words immediately, unsure of where this had all come from.

Galinda stood up and crossed the room. "I don't believe you."

"Please, listen, sit down," Elphaba pleaded. Galinda's jawed tensed and she shook her head. "Okay, stand then."

"I stood up for you, and yes, those ninnies are hardly worth my time, but Milla and I went out of our way to try to get back at them for you," Galinda said. Elphaba looked down to her lap.

"I don't need you to fight my fights for me, Galinda," responded Elphaba.

Galinda simply nodded and quietly moved back towards the beds. Instead of joining Elphaba, she curled up in her own for the first time since returning to Shiz. Elphaba picked up a book to read but Galinda simply stared straight ahead. It wasn't before long that Ama came back in to move the drapes aside for the girls in preparation of the morning's sun.

Both girls heard Ama Clutch mumble something about Dr. Dillamond, but only Elphaba acknowledged the old woman with a response. She mumbled something more and hurried out of the room. Elphaba glanced over at Galinda's bed who was pretending to be asleep.

"We're talking about this tomorrow," Elphaba said loudly, and she too succumbed to sleep.


	8. In Her Way

**A/N:** Previous disclaimer still true. **This is uber short. I've noticed a decline in reviews, so hopefully it's still interesting. If not, drop me a line and I'll try to spice it up. I find it hard to be original since everyone writes the same stuff for Elphie/Glinda, ya know? Okay, R/R. :o)**

Elphaba woke up before Galinda and groaned, remembering the previous evening. For her, good things were far and few between. Usually when something was going well for Elphaba, some sort of commotion arose. Hell, she herself was a commotion.

This was the only way she could explain her thoughts from the night before. The last thing Elphaba wanted was to hurt Galinda, so she'd figured she should stop anything before either of them slipped deeper into the other's spell. Was love really just a spell? Love—Elphaba shook the word from her mind. Her ability to resist emotional self-destruction was at an end.

"Elphie?" Galinda called, rolling over in her sleep and pulling a pillow closer to her. Elphaba sighed, scolding herself for not giving in and crawling into bed with the blonde. Instead, she picked up a book about the Ozma Regent and decided to sit quietly and let Ama Clutch wake Galinda up for the day.

An hour passed and Ama Clutch had yet to arrive with the tea, so Elphaba sat on the edge of Galinda's bed and tried to rouse the girl.

"I'll wake up when Ama has come in," Galinda mumbled, shrugging Elphaba off of her.

"Galinda, she's not here, I checked her quarters," Elphaba said, trying to gently shake the blonde to consciousness.

"Leave me be, Miss Elphaba," Galinda requested, pushing Elphie away from her again. Slowly, though, Elphaba's words seemed to settle in Galinda's mind. "Where else could she be? She hasn't missed tea once! How am I to start my day?"

Elphaba snorted as she walked away from the bed. She was amazed at how impossibly snooty Galinda was and would probably always be. True, sometimes her snobbish naiveté was a little cute. But this morning it was making Elphie's skin crawl. Something felt wrong and Galinda was being a typical rich girl.

"Maybe we should go to Morrible," cringed Elphaba.

"Don't be absurd, the old woman will turn up. Perhaps she heard your nasty comments from last night and is preparing something special to cheer me up," Galinda replied. Elphaba rolled her eyes. In barely three strides, she crossed the room back to Galinda's bed and yanked the girl up to a sitting position.

"Until you shed this petty socialite act, my sweet, you can count on never being this close to me again. There's a mind in there, Galinda, use it for something worthwhile instead of always retreating to the likes of Misses Pfannee and Shenshen. They're vile, nasty creatures and there's to much I love—" Elphaba stopped suddenly, her hand flying to cover her mouth.

Galinda sat before her green roommate wide eyed. "What were you going to say, Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba closed her eyes. _Might as well get this over with,_ she thought.

"There is so too much I love about you to let you be like those vipers when you don't get your way." There was a long silence between the girls, Elphaba looking at the floor and Galinda searching for the right thing to say. She certainly didn't want Elphaba to fly off the handle, as she was apt to do if Galinda wasn't careful with her words.

"Elphaba, do you love me?" Galinda asked, breaking the silence and biting back a smile.

"In my own way, in any way I could offer, I'm sure I do," Elphaba said.


	9. Missing Ama Clutch

**A/N: Okay, obviously it's taken me forever to write this chapter. I'm about to graduate and so I've been trying to find a 'real' job on top of various stage jobs to maintain what I went to school for. Anyway, R/R. Oh, and a shoutout to GothPhantom for the awesome Gelphie website!!! If you haven't been there, go! (Visit GothPhantom's profile for the link…)**

Galinda sat frozen in her bed. She tried processing what Elphaba had just said, the words infinitely on repeat. She had always thought she'd have to beat the very statement out of the green girl. And yet here it was, hanging in the air, and Galinda was truly stunned.

"The blonde is speechless?" Elphie said, shame flickering in her eyes. Galinda tried to snap herself back to reality, willing herself to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

"No, no, I just—"

"It's okay. My own father can't tell me," Elphaba muttered.

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda cried as Elphaba was hurrying out the door. Galinda threw on some clothes, no doubt the fastest she'd ever gotten dressed in her life.

Galinda rushed to Horrible Morrible's office, assuming that's where Elphaba was headed. Just as the green girl extended a long arm to knock on the door, Galinda grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, let's get breakfast first and then talk to the headmistress," Galinda suggested. "It'll give us a chance to talk about this morning and last night."

The pair walked together to the cafeteria on campus and both seemed relieved that no one seemed to be out and about quite yet. They chose a table near the window and ate in silence. Suddenly, Elphaba let out a loud yelp.

"What the hell was that for?" she hissed, glaring at Galinda.

"I didn't want to be the first to speak," Galinda said innocently, flashing her best smile. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"So you kicked me in the shin?"

"Elphie, you're dwelling, really," Galinda said, and then added quietly, "Besides the pain in your shin isn't what really hurts."

Elphaba didn't say anything, but she didn't have too. For once her emotions weren't masked by a wall of stone. Galinda's heart sank and she sighed, trying to get Elphaba to look her in the eye. After a moment, she took a deep breath and grabbed Elphaba's hand.

"Elphie—"

"Don't, it's okay. I mean look, I barely said it. And I know that you wouldn't want me to tell you this way. So, don't say it just because you feel like it's going to make me feel better," Elphaba explained. "I'm okay, I'm just cranky after being such a jerk last night."

"Look it doesn't matter," Galinda said. Elphaba shook her head.

"It does matter, I said some pretty hurtful things," Elphie explained. "For that, I am sorry. I don't want to hurt you, Galinda. Hell, you're the first person on campus besides that infuriating Boq that took a chance on caring about me."

"Don't forget Crope and Tibbet," Galinda added. Elphaba laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Who could forget those two?" Elphaba smiled. She squeezed Galinda's hand. "Come on, let's go find Ama Clutch."

xXxXx

Galinda cringed as she sat across from Madame Morrible, reminded of the time she'd come to this office to rid herself of Elphie. She had come to this very office as an ignorant girl in search of a different room for societal advancement. She glanced at Elphaba and sighed, ashamed that's she'd been so silly. Galinda truly had changed in her short time at Shiz.

"How are my two favorite pupils this morning?" Morrible gushed. Elphaba rolled her eyes, the very presence of this woman made her skin crawl.

"Ama Clutch seems to be missing," Galinda shared. Morrible's face darkened for a moment and Galinda could swear the woman was smirking. But before Galinda could get a clear idea of the expression, the face had lightened again.

"How insensitive of me! I should have sent Grommetik with a message," Morrible said. Both girls looked at each other steadily. "I'm sorry to report that Ama Clutch has had a relapse."

"Relapse?" Elphaba inquired, shooting Galinda a look. But the blonde's eyes were closed.

"Miss Upland—"

"Can I see her?" Galinda breathed before Morrible could say anything.

Morrible's face darkened again and remained so. "I'm afraid not. Your first lectures are about to begin, yes? Yes, I believe they are. I'll have Grommetik show you out."

"We know the way," Elphaba spat. She stood but Galinda seemed unable to move. She was frozen in a trance, simply staring ahead. Elphaba grabbed the blonde's arm, yanking her up and helping her out of the office.

"Since when is your Ama ill? She was fine last night," Elphaba said as they left the building. She was still holding Galinda up, her arms wrapped protectively around her roommate.

"I need to sit down," Galinda whispered. There was a bench nearby and Elphaba steered them towards it.

"We'll be late for class," Elphaba told Galinda after sitting. Galinda nodded, but instead of standing, she put her face into Elphaba's chest. Her mind was swimming. Elphaba wrapped her long arms around the girl. She'd never known Galinda to be so outwardly fragile.

Galinda was crying softly when Elphaba noticed Miss Milla walking toward the bench. Elphie and Galinda had been sitting on the bench for about ten minutes and class had indeed started without them. And it was for this reason Elphaba thought it odd to see Milla. She also noted the strange expression on Milla's face and an uneasy feeling washed over Elphaba.

"Miss Milla, are you not in the same lecture as us with Dr. Dillamond?" Elphaba asked. Milla nodded slowly and shrugged her shoulders.

"The old goat didn't show up. We waited, but he never came," Milla explained. On hearing this, Galinda turned to face Milla. "I thought, perhaps since you are so close to the professor, you might know where he is?"

Elphaba shook her head. Despite his tendency to get so involved in his work he'd forget his surroundings, Elphaba doubted he'd miss the first lecture of the quarter. Something was wrong and all three girls could feel it. Elphaba decided they needed a plan, but first they had to see Ama Clutch. She was sure the old woman had gone to see Dr. Dillamond the night before.


End file.
